Tu pareja ideal
by momochanx6
Summary: Un dia a Endo le preguntan como seri su pareja ideal y este responde.../pasen, lean, comenten y dejen review xD/ REVOLUCION RAIMON


_**Tu pareja ideal**_

Disculpe capitán? – dijo haruna acercándose a endo cuando este ya estaba a punto de empezar la practica de futbol

mmm….- voltea verla – hola haruna – sonríe – que se te ofrece?

Pues… quisiera hacerle una pregunta – mira aun costado viendo como todos los pretendientes de endo estaban muy concentrados – como seria su pareja ideal? – dice al fin la peli azul

Qué? – la mira con cara de sorpresa – porque me preguntas eso haruna?

Pues… - piensa en cómo sus amigas (aki y natsumi)le habían rogado que lo hiciera- *unas personas * me lo pidieron – saca una libreta y un lápiz – vas a decirme? – lo mira con cara de suplica

Bueno…- piensa un rato- esta bien …

Gracias ¡!- sonríe- comencemos …

Pues me gustaría , que la persona también juegue futbol …

Si … - dice natsumi y aki anotando todo lo que decía el capitán, mientras se ponían bandas y polos que decían : I love futbol

Con lo que a Haruna le salió una gotita en la nuca ….

Después… las personas de piel morena son muy sexys…- dice endo

Nuevamente haruna miro a sus amigas que se encontraban detrás de un árbol cercano , y estas se ponían polvos y se echaban bronceador … con lo cual le salió otra gotita

Luego miro a su alrededor y vio como fuyuka parecía interesando en la conversación, y sonreía feliz? No sabia que pensar de la extraña sonrisa que tenía en el rostro

Pienso que los ojos color avellana son hermosos – dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

Así haruna siguió anotando , y nuevamente vio a su costado como sus amigas después de *broncearse* se colocaban lentes de contacto , y fuyuka se ponía unos lentes que hacían ver a sus ojos color avellana ….

Luego… me encantan el pelo aguamarina ¡! – dijo levantan un dedo

mmm… mmm… sigue – decían los pretendientes mientras natsumi pedía una peluca por su celular y aki había sacado de quien sabe donde un tinte para el cabello … y fuyuka… bueno estaba en su estado de presión… por no tener el pelo aguamarina

…. A lo que nuevamente le salió una gotita tremenda a haruna…

Y si el pelo esta recogido en una cola de caballo alta mucho mejor… - dijo endo sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo mientras se sonrojaba aun mas -y si se puede un flequillo que tape su ojo izquierdo seria perfecto –dijo endo terminando la descripción de su pareja ideal (no se les hace familiar la descripción porque a mi si xD)

Ehh… - haruna vio nuevamente todos los apuntes –pero esta descripción me recuerda a …

Jejejeje…. – endo se reia mientras un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas

No puede ser! – exclamaron todos los integrantes del equipo y por supuesto también las managers

Pero si se trata de … - dijo haruna mientras buscaba con la mirada a la *pareja ideal del capitán*

E..Endo ¡!- grito kazemaru que se encontraba tan rojo como el tulipán (?) de haruya

Pues si – dijo endo acercándose a kazemaru – tu eres mi pareja ideal kaze-chan – termino de decir el capitán mientras se acercaba a kazemaru y después lo beso dulcemente en los labios…

Y así algunos sonreían alegres porque al fin el capitán se pudo confesar y otros lloraban, otros simplemente le hacían vudú a un muñequito muy parecido a kazemaru…

Así después de unos minutos endo se separo de kazemaru , pero sin romper la cercanía le pregunto – me permitirías ser el novio del chico mas lindo que conoci? – dijo endo bromeando un poco

Pues, si el chico se lo merece claro que si – dijo kazemaru siguiéndole el juego

Así los dos se abrazaron sin importarles que mas de medio colegio los estuviera mirando , tomando fotos y grabando , fotos que mas tardes estuvieron en google , portadas de sitios wed y fondos de pantallas de celulares y computadoras, y los videos en you tube que era el mas visto hasta el momento … pero eso es otra historia, que por falta de tiempo y mucha tarea no contare ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tachan y que tal el fic les gusto?, bueno se que debería estar poniendo contis de mis fics pero no me viene la inspiración -.-, además estoy un poco ocupada con lo del regreso a clases asi que pues tendrán que esperar un poquito mas .

La idea salió , de las preguntas de mis compañeras de clases que me dijeron ¿Quién seria tu pareja ideal? , y entonces se me vino a la cabeza hacer el fic n.n,

y por la respuesta que les dije a mis compañeras fue :

que no sea un idiota

y así fue me dejaron en paz , pero es que mis compañeras tienen las hormonas alborotadas y solo piensan en chicos -.-.

Bueno espero les haya gustado n.n el one shot de mi pareja favorita


End file.
